oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rage God
History Hekram was always pushing the limits of his physical form, trying to strengthen himself and get stronger and stronger. He had gone through as far as martial prowess would take him, so he went to more magical sources that he abused and then nearly burned out his very soul. He suffered much from his misuse of magic and went to less volatile magics. Through his effort and magic, he broke through the known mortal limits and achieved the strength of a God, fueling his ascension. He has since gone on to making his own Divine Realm and even a group of Outsiders to inhabit the realm. Relationships Hekram saw the death of Pharasma and Bahl/Hikari/Lucent's ascension to the Dragon, and Hekram thought they last left on good terms. Since then Hekram has changed and ascended and no longer knows how The Dragon views him, but Hikari has become too far away for Hekram to reach now. Juuna is the one person who still stays in Hekram's heart. He does not believe she returns his feelings and their relationship remains a close but complicated friendship even after Ascension. He is very close to Miyuki and sees her as almost family, and now that she has herself Ascended he wishes the best for her. He regrets that they are not closer, but feels that he has become too attached from his humanity the be able to close any remaining gaps. Lilith is something of an anomaly to Hekram. She also at one point held a place in his heart, but that place became stained with jealousy for the freedoms she had and has fallen into disrepair. He has nothing against her and does not believe he can beat her or the his other close friends in a fight as they command much greater magics than he can handle. The Hearthlight is someone Hekram is barely familiar with, but she had joined in the talks with Rylan about starting a new pantheon that they still have not fully gotten going yet. Rylan the Trickster is one of the two children of Hikari that Hekram truly respects and had extended an invitation to a new pantheon. Hekram tentatively accepted the idea of it, but has not fully committed to it in case his closer friends wish for him to join them. Hekram has directly met Noticula on one occasion and was overall neutral for the occasion. He does not see her as a threat or an enemy and finds many of her daughters pleasing, though some cause more problems than they are worth. Hekram has also met directly with Asmodeus on one single occasion that he rather despises. Law never sat well with him and the big man himself who twists Law to his favor continued to enforce Herkam's opinion of that side of the alignment spectrum. Hekram is self aware enough to know he is not ready or capable of taking down Asmodeus on his own so he contains hostilities and does not view him or his worshipers as enemies... for now. Appearance Hekram takes on primarily 2 forms as a God One is his humanoid form that most people know him for. He has pink hair and glowing pink eyes. His is a large muscular man with practically glowing skin, the shine of divinity the broke through his chained mortal flesh that had suffer torment and torture over the years of adventure. His gaze is very distant as he looks down among his worshipers, as they are not yet strong enough to meet him as an equal. This gaze only softens when looking to those he considers an equal or his "children." The other is his dragon form, a truly massive beast that is rarely let loose. This colossal dragon form is reminiscent of his old dragon form. It has deep red scales, those scales being so deep red they appear black, even more so than before. The cracks in the scales glow with crimson, purple, and black energy as it swirls with his divinity. Followers The worshipers of The Rage God usually come in those who want to grow their power. Whether this be physical strength or mental strength, The Rage God does not care and welcomes all who wish to grow stronger. More frequently those on the battlefield worship him for his strength and ability to break the limits so that they may survive the upcoming battles and achieve victory. Even the poor and destitute can be found worshiping as each day is a struggle to survive and they wish to achieve the strength needed to survive in such a state. Worship The Rage God exists as a mix between a Protean Lord and a Demon Lord, his realm lying between the two in the outer planes. This causes issues with wider worship. His more organized religion is frowned upon, especially since most of the cults fall into frequent power struggles that can occasionally involve innocent bystanders as casualties or collateral damage in their conflict. Since his ideals say they should be gaining power and he himself was always very prideful, his followers end up vying for the higher positions of power in the cults that briefly form. Of course they would continue to dissolve themselves as generally only one is left standing. The Rage God also despises slavery and domination of others and has ideals of freedom, so no cult can have a master who uses their power to keep the cult in check without it being labeled blasphemy and eliminated by other worshipers. The survivors of these conflicts move onto new conflicts or fights to continue the trials to become stronger. The most consistent form of organized worship of The Rage God is within soldiers. If an entire squad worships him, they can use the inherent structure of whatever military they are in to keep in line and have a slight religious hierarchy. These are in conflict with the cults as the hierarchy of a squad is not necessarily equal to who is the strongest or would be the highest in The Rage God's religious order. Overall The Rage God does not care who or how he is worshiped, so long as they follow the tenants and full fill the obedience. He told his followers to leave him because he did not wish to organize a religion properly and would let them do it as it is their freedom to. Clergy of The Rage God The Rage God traditionally does not use complex magic, and thus Clerics in his faith are few and far between. More often Warpriests and Antipaladins are found as the divine casters and leaders of Cults or Squads. Squads follow whatever general hierarchy that their military forms or they take on the one The Rage God had made for his followers before dismissing them. Cults use this Hierarchy, though theirs are frequently missing members due to either no one being alive and strong enough * Drakonis (The Suzerain or Pope, 15 HD minimum) * Drakon (Cardinal, 12 HD minimum) * Drakling (Archbishop, 10 HD minimum) * Chaos Warrior (Bishop, 7 HD minimum) * Chaos Priest (Priest, 5 HD minimum) * Acolyte of Realization (general worshiper, any HD) Death of Worshipers Those that worship The Rage God have a special place they may go when they die. If they died in combat, their soul goes to The Field of Strength, Hekram's Divine Realm filled with the necessary implementations for them to continue their training and pursuit of their own strength. Unlike other petitioners, the worshipers of The Rage God retain their memories, experiences, and general form after death if they died in combat so that they may continue on to achieve greater heights. They still become outsiders (with the extraplanar native to The Field of Strength and chaotic subtypes) and if their desire to grow stronger ever fades away they are absorbed into the realm and reformed as Manaketes. Until that desire fades, they can continue to train and get stronger and even occasionally return to the realm of a living for a vacation to visit those they left behind or temporarily participate in battles and combat. Those who die outside of combat that primarily worship The Rage God are sent to the realm, but their souls are formed into Manaketes, just as those whose desire to grow stronger faded away. The Field of Strength The Field of Strength is where Hekram the Rage God primarily spends his time inhabiting, as do the Manaketes under him and his worshipers who have passed from the realm of the living. It is a large area spanning over 6 miles and contains a variety of stations and environments to train in. It provides for those who wish to grow stronger, whether that be in combat or intellect. Libraries with knowledge are contained here and grow as more worshipers leave behind their findings and research, battlegrounds where eternal battles are held can be found, training areas where Manakete instructors teach combat techniques and guide students in the arts of war, and many more appear in the vast area of the realm that shift and change frequently as to the whims of those who inhabit it and The Rage God's own preferences. The only constant is the massive hill in the center, surrounded by fallen warriors and weapons that have failed to climb it. At the top is the seat of the Rage God, where he watches those who follow him. Any who can make it to the top of the hill are said to be given the chance to speak with the Rage God and perhaps battle him to earn his favor. It is defended by elite Manaketes, The Rage God's Divine guard who strike down all who approach the Seat of Strength. Manaketes Manaketes are the native inhabitants of the Field of Strength, created and formed by the will of The Rage God when he ascended further into divinity. They are formed from the souls of those who died outside of combat that worship The Rage God and those whose desire to grow stronger faded away in The Fields of Strength. Their forms vary in general, sometimes showing a bit of resemblance to the souls that formed them if they were particularly powerful souls, while other times they simply take the basic form that manaketes take. They all take on a humanoid form with, between small and huge in size. Generally they will appear with human-like features for the body and draconian features for the wings and sometimes tails. Their size seems to not be a determining factor in their strength, as they all seem to have the power of dragons and display a strong loyalty to their "father", The Rage God. It is theorized Hekram willed these beings into creation because he never himself found a lover to create a new generation with, and that these Outsiders are his children now. All Manaketes have an innate knowledge of martial techniques and are proficient in simple and martial weapons as well as light, medium, and heavy armor. They have knowledge of war practices and slowly are gaining more knowledge in the academic and arcane as more scholars come to teach and learn themselves. Their strength is compared to that of Blood Dragons of varying age categories and seems to be determined by how powerful of a soul formed them or how many weaker souls formed into a single one. Similar to Valkyries, Manaketes assist to guide the souls of the those who died on the battlefield that worshiped The Rage God to The Field of Strength, potentially having to fight off other threats that would prevent this. Divine Guards There exist 5 unique Manaketes among all the Manaketes in The Field of Strength. The Divine Guards, those who stand by The Rage God on his throne and test the ones who attempt to climb the hill to the Seat of Strength. They are all powerful individuals with different strengths and weaknesses. It is said they are of the power of Great Wyrms and each individually could match one and beat them. These Divine Guards are named Eryllia, Nanallia, Ninillia, Celillia, and Astill. Category:Deities